Wetsuits are commonly worn to provide thermal insulation, buoyancy, and abrasion resistance while engaging in various aquatic activities, such as surfing, scuba diving, snorkeling, open water swimming, kayaking, and windsurfing. Although wetsuits may also be formed from various materials, a majority of wetsuits incorporate neoprene, also known as polychloroprene, which is a synthetic rubber produced by the polymerization of chloroprene. Neoprene for wetsuits is generally foamed, often with nitrogen gas, to form gas-filled cells within the material, which enhance thermal insulation and buoyancy properties. Typically, backing layers (e.g., nylon textile elements) are secured to opposite surfaces of a neoprene element to impart strength and abrasion-resistance.
Features of wetsuits may vary depending upon the specific aquatic activity or water temperature for which the wetsuits are designed. As an example, a wetsuit for activities that require significant movement (e.g., surfing and windsurfing) may have backing materials with elastane (i.e., spandex) to reduce limitations on movement while wearing the wetsuit. A wetsuit for scuba diving and/or for use in colder waters may include water-resistant seals (e.g., rubber cuffs) at wrist, ankle, and neck openings to limit the entry of water. Additionally, a wetsuit for open water swimming may only include a single layer of backing material located on an inner surface (i.e., facing and contacting the wearer) to reduce drag, although additional texture may be included in arm areas to enhance pull during swimming. Moreover, some wetsuits primarily cover only the torso of a wearer to impart a greater freedom of movement in the arms and legs, while other wetsuits may cover the torso, arms, and legs to impart greater thermal insulation.
Wetsuits designed for warmer waters may incorporate relatively thin neoprene elements (e.g., 0.5-2 millimeters), whereas wetsuits designed for colder waters may incorporate relatively thick neoprene elements (e.g., 2-6 millimeters or more). Accordingly, multiple features of wetsuits may vary considerably.